


Thanks for Calling

by PoppyAlexander



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Ficlets [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU - Talk Radio, Alternate Universe - Radio, F/F, Flash Fic, GridLOCK Flashfic 2015, Kinks, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr Molly Hooper and her play partner Sally "Sally D" Donovan co-host a radio show for kinky folk and receive a call that reminds them of a personal anecdote, which Sally shares.</p><p>Flash Fic written at the AU-Flashfic workshop at gridLOCK DC, hosted by EmmaGrant01 and mydwynter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts I received were: Sally Donovan, Molly Hooper, overstimulation, Talk Radio AU, and the phrase, "It's too hard" (which I didn't get into the fic).
> 
> This was kind of fun but way out of my zone of knowledge, with no time to research or be clever or do any rewrites, so PLEASE REMEMBER I WROTE THIS IN TWENTY MINUTES.

“Dr Molly, our next caller is Meghan, and she has a question about feeling easily overwhelmed with a partner.”

“Thanks for calling Kink Talk, Meghan, tell us about it, we’re listening.”

“Thanks for taking my call, Dr Molly—Sally—my thing—I don’t know if it’s a problem, really, but it’s definitely becoming an issue between me and my play partner—is that my partner likes to experiment with sensory extremes and I just start to feel. . .not panicked, exactly, but just like it’s too much. . ..?”

“We know this one, Molly, yeah?”

[laughs] “When I heard you introduce the call, I kind of thought you must be setting me up! Meghan, this is a common issue with sensory play. Tell us a little about what you mean by that, though, so we know we’re on the same page.”

“Wartenberg wheels, shallow piercings, prolonged ice exposure.”

[Sally giggles] [clanging bell sound effect] “Ding ding! Have we got a winner, Doctor Molly?”

“Go on, then. You tell the tale and I’ll follow up with the professional advice.”

“You’ll be laughing!”

“I’ll try not to.”

“So Molly and I—I call her Molly in private life, unless she orders me otherwise.”

“Orders!”

“Let me tell it! Molly and I decided I’d cover her eyes and apply some different stims—we had, let me think, a feather thing. . .”

“Ice, as Meghan mentioned.”

“Ice, and nipple clamps, then—you know—the factory standard equipment, tongue, fingers, teeth, all that.”

“So I’m lying on my stomach, actually, and my eyes are covered and Sally massages my back, spanks me a bit—all fine and delightful.”

“No complaints from the good doctor. So I get a bright idea to put a piece of ice right in the dip of her lower back, above the cleft between her cheeks, and just leave it, while I tickle the outsides of her legs with long strokes of the feather.”

“You’re leaving out the—“

“I’m not leaving it out, I just didn’t get to it yet! I told her not to let the ice cube slide, so she couldn’t jerk away or wriggle or anything. And she did all right for about a minute, but then I guess I hit a spot, and she just fell apart.”

“I started boo-hooing into the pillow, I don’t mind telling you. It was just too much, trying hard to follow the direction, but it tickled like crazy, and I couldn’t see. . .and then I just got completely overstimulated and I had a hard time staying in it. Sally quickly ended it and just comforted me, and since then we established an extra safeword for sensory play that’s getting too intense. Having the ‘out’ can be helpful. Does that sound like it could work for you and your partner, Meghan?”

“It’s a good idea, actually. I’m always so impressed how open the two of you are. It’s much appreciated. You’re doing good work.”

“Thanks for saying so.”

“Thanks for calling, Meghan, good luck and good sex to you! Stay tuned, we’re back in a tick with more of your calls with me, Sally D, and Dr Molly, on Kink Talk Radio.”


End file.
